Talk:List of Metroid Prime version differences
Player's Choice Version The differences between the Player's Choice and all other versions are missing. I will start adding some. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:41, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wii version differences Should I add the differences for the Wii version? [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A lot of them are actually from the PAL version, but I think they should be mentioned. Graphical and control changes are especially noteworthy. Zeruel21 19:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::There are a number of PAL changes that do not appear in trilogy/npc, like the hunter metroid in the drifts being in trilogy, and many other things.DIM87 20:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I don't think I've completed it. I got the information from Metroid Recon and what was already on the article. There are more differences on Metroid 2002, but if I go there my computer freezes and I have to close my internet down. Think we should make pages like these for MP2 and MP3? [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thardus Music Extended Incorrect "The Thardus battle theme is extended and changed in the PAL version." There has only ever been one song for Thardus, unless you count the Metroid Prime Pinball version. I've removed this entry, unless someone can find some proof otherwise. User:Nova 12:18, September 14, 2010. Wii version is the worst... Now even Nintendo spends money on making their games worse. What happened to the games industry, that THAT is a thing now? Should they not spend money on making games better instead of "trying to discourage speedrunning", which is a HUGE part of Nintendo's fanbase? Besides that... why are the graphics worse? Instead of polishing the game... they REMOVED things... Kinda looks like Nintendo is going bankrupt on purpose. :Please note that talk pages are for discussing the article and ways to improve or edit it. They are generally not places to discuss your personal opinions. Usually this isn't a major problem, but this is the 3rd talk page you have commented on to complain about the Trilogy - I assume you are the same user as 77.10.72.154‎, who previously edited the Trilogy and Sequence Breaking talk pages. If you wish to discuss your opinions about the games you can create a blog or post in the forums. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Beam and Visor switching differences The article states that switching beams cannot be done as quickly in Trilogy as in the original release, but this is patently false. If you hold down the button, aim only by the visuals on screen and then release it your doing it the slow way. Sure, you'd have to towards the beginning of the game, but you aren't meant to keep doing it that way. Once you've oriented yourself with the directions of the beams and visors, you can hold the button for just a fraction of a second, make a quick gesture in the general direction of your selection and release. You can also just tap the button to return to the combat visor or power beam respectively instead of trying to aim at the small cicles in the center of the overlays. Between these two things beam and visor switching can be accomplished just as quickly in Trilogy as in the gamecube releases. How fast you are with one or the other simply depends on how familiar you are with the controls and the directional orientations of the beams and visors. I reccomend that note in the article be removed, but I would hear out argumentation before just making the change. Tobyfar444 (talk) 14:34, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Charge Beam Change I do not see this noted anywhere in the article, but the Charge Beam for all beams takes slightly less time to accumulate the minimum charge to be considered a charged shot in the Trilogy version. It's takes a little longer in the original Game Cube release. I don't know if this is a change between NTSC and PAL or if the decreased charge time is only in the Wii version. I don't want to edit the article at this point because I don't have all the info. Can anyone verify where the PAL GC version lies regarding this? Tobyfar444 (talk) 16:10, March 13, 2017 (UTC)